The One He Never Forgot
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor takes Amy and Rory to meet a woman. Unknown to them that the woman is in fact the Doctor's last remaining family member, his granddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

**The One He Never Forgot**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Eleventh Doctor/ Susan F. With some Amy/ Rory and Susan/ David.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Character. Created none of them. I can't afford to be sued.**

**A/N: Multiple chapters that popped into my head. Susan Foreman is my favourite companion and I want to write multiple stories about her. Will try and do more stories about her with ninth and tenth Doctors. So keep an eye out for them in the foreseeable future.**

**Summary: The Eleventh Doctor takes Amy and Rory to meet a woman. Unknown to them that the woman is in fact the Doctor's last remaining family member, his granddaughter.**

**Chapter One: So It Begins**

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as the Doctor rushed around the controls, pressing buttons here and there, pulling levers and quickly typing into the type writer.

"To check up on someone. Someone I knew a long time ago." He said as he continued to fly the TARDIS. "Someone I left behind. Someone I had to leave behind but deep down didn't really want to."

"Do you leave all your friends behind?" Rory asked curiously, secretly hoping he would not get left behind.

"Not all of them. I only leave those behind when they have something better than me." He gave a half smile as he continued to push buttons. "A lot leave. Nearly everyone leaves." He said sadly as he thought about many of his companions that choose to leave rather than stay.

"Not us." Amy piped up and followed the Doctor. "You're stuck with us." She and Rory chuckled when they looked at each other.

The Doctor looked up at them and grinned. "Not unfortunately though." He laughed lightly as he pressed one last button. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Rory asked curiously as he and Amy followed the Doctor to the TARDIS doors.

"Earth. 22nd Century. Hopefully London." Opening the door and stepped out into the rain. "It's London all right. Grab an umbrella somebody." He called back to them but the pair of them came out without an umbrella in their hand. "Useless. It's raining. Oh well! We'll have to survive without one and get wet."

"Definitely London." Amy chuckled as they were greeted with the familiar sight of Big Ben, which seemed to be in a great deal of repair with scaffolding around it. "Wow! Future London! Been to past London and now future London. Just need to go to our present day London and I've done the whole package." Amy laughed lightly.

"Now to find her." The Doctor spoke to himself and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Rory asked Amy, but she only shushed him and shrugged her shoulders. The pair of them watched the Doctor as he stood with his eyes closed. "Doctor?"

The Doctor opened his eyes. "She's this way." Pointing to his left and started off in a run. As they ran, none of them noticed the lack of people in London and the majority of buildings were still in disrepair. After running a few miles, the Doctor stopped to get his bearings. "Something's not right." He said as he looked around. "Listen." The three of them listened.

"I don't hear anything." Rory said as he shrugged his shoulders and looked around them.

"Exactly. It's silent. London should be repaired by now and there should be more people about." The Doctor looked around in a panic and saw no one in sight. "Something is wrong." He stopped and looked straight ahead. "Out the corner of your eye." He looked to his left and he caught sight of a young girl watching them from the bushes. The Doctor turned to face her and she gestured for them to follow her. "This way, I think for now." The three of them moved towards the girl, who disappeared further into the bushes.

When they got into the bushes, they found themselves at a tunnel. The girl was staring up at them. "Shhh." She put a finger on her lips. "This way." And lead them into the tunnel, it was pitch black at first, causing Rory to trip once or twice, until there were fire lanterns leading the way. As they walked further, they found people living against the wall.

"This is wrong. It shouldn't be like this." The Doctor spoke as they continued to follow the mysterious girl. "Earth should have been rebuilt by now." As they moved deeper into the tunnel until they were at a wide open space. "Now, tell me what is going on?" He spoke to the girl. "I wish to speak to whoever is in charge."

"This way." The girl spoke quietly as the moved into the wide open space. "Tyler." The girl walked up to a man, and whispered in his ear.

Tyler stood up and walked up to the three of them. "What were you doing out in broad daylight? You have a death wish or something?"

"Looking for a friend of mine." The Doctor did not look at Tyler directly but looked around him. "Where are we?"

"An old underground theatre." Tyler spoke but he was still unsure of this man. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." He stopped for a minute as he knew that Tyler would remember the Doctor as an old man. "John Smith and this Amy and Rory Pond." Rory went to argue but was cut off by the Doctor. "What happened here?"

"Well, after we defeated the Daleks, we thought we'd be safe but somehow more came from the sky and took over us again." Tyler growled as he spoke. "What do you three want? You're cleaner than all of us." Looking at their spotless clothes.

"Looking for an old friend. I assume she is here." Looking around the room, trying to find a familiar face but there was none except Tyler's.

"Who is she?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Susan. Susan Foreman. She's my... A friend of mine." He stopped himself from saying that she was truly his Granddaughter.

Tyler stared at him in disbelief. "Susan? She was the reason the Daleks returned." He growled as he spoke. "She did something... Alien and it caused them to come here within days." Standing up and turning his back on the Doctor.

"What did she do?" The Doctor's anger was rising as he waited for Tyler to answer. "Answer me!"

"She got shot by an old Roboman but she didn't die. She began to glow gold and then suddenly the gold burst and once it was gone, another person stood there." Tyler paced. "She kept insisting that she was Susan. Even David believed her." The Doctor gave a small laugh but stayed silent after Tyler glared at him. "We began to accept that this woman was truly Susan but only because David said so."

"Where are they now?" The Doctor growled. "This is important! Where is Susan?"

"They have her." Another voice spoke up from behind him. The Doctor slowly turned and was brought face-to-face with an unkempt familiar face. It was David. But he looked ill and had a very untidy beard. "The Daleks have her. They said that with her as their prisoner, the Doctor would return. He would do anything to save her." David stepped closer. "Are you him? Are you the Doctor?" His eyes were blood shot and his hair was matted. "Can you change like she can? I know you can. She told me. That's why you're not looking like an old man now."

"I am the Doctor." He nodded slowly. "I'll help you get her back David. I promise." He reached out and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Right. First things first." He turned onto Amy and Rory. "I best warn you first." He sighed heavily. "You ask if I am father. I was. You know I'm over 900 years old so I've obviously got a family."

"So Susan is your daughter?" Amy asked curiously.

"No. Susan is my granddaughter." He gave small but lopsided grin. "Right! That is the hard part over and now for the even harder part; getting her back." He did a 360 turn, taking in his surroundings. "So, what do we have? Weapons? Resources? Something to use against the Daleks."

"Why not the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"They'll know I'm here. I want to surprise them." He grinned wildly as he rubbed his hands together. "Actually, where is their base?" Turning around to face David, who was still looking distraught. The Doctor moved and stood in front of David. "I'll get her back, I promise. She's the only member of my family that I have left." Putting his hand on David's shoulder. "But I will need your help. All of you." Looking at Tyler and all the people who had gathered to hear him speak. "Listen to me!" He shouted and stood on a pile of broken chairs, nearly falling backwards but he regained his balance. "I am the Doctor and no one uses my family or friends to get to me! Because it will be the last thing they do!" He shouted loudly for all to hear. "So, we all need to work together again to defeat these Daleks, once and for all!" The whole room filled with cheers.

**A/N: This story will probably be about 5 chapters long with the possibility of a sequel but only if I can think of one. I have no idea when I've set this. It is way before the revelation of River Song and I know it is after Amy and Rory's wedding. Just not sure which episodes it falls in between. Also it has nothing to do with my other story: And I Was So Proud. Read it though! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Past Becomes A Dream**

**A/N: All italics are memories/ flashbacks.**

For hours they planned how to get into the Daleks' main station. On the outside, the Doctor was confident but on the inside he was terrified that he was going to lose Susan. He left her behind when he thought she would be safe. He should have waited until London was completely safe before he left her. Once the plans were made, he sat back as people began getting things together. He thought about everything. The days is own children were born. The day Susan was born.

"_Here she is." Susan's father placed her in her grandfather's arms. Here was this tiny baby, fast asleep and his heart swelled with joy. "So, are you a proud grandfather?" Her father asked._

"_Yes." The Doctor grinned. "Very proud." He gently rocked her, looking down at the newest member of his family. "What have you called her?" Looking up at the new parents._

"_Arkytior." Her mother smiled, who looked exhausted but content. "We've decided to called her Arkytior. After much debate." Looking at her husband, who sat next to her._

"_Yes and you won." He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "As always."_

The Doctor smiled to himself as he remembered. Susan's parents loved each other dearly even when they argued. He missed them terribly. Now he only had Susan. He let her go because she had grown up.

"Penny for your thoughts."

The Doctor looked up and saw David towering over him. "You'd be bankrupt if I told you my thoughts." David sat next to her. "What does she look like now? Susan. How different is she?"

David laughed lightly. "She looks a little younger than you. She has long dark brown hair with green eyes. I say they sparkle when she laughs." He laughed again. "I don't care what she looks like. I still love her."

The Doctor smiled at him. "Are you two married?"

"Not yet." David reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He slowly opened it and inside was a small ring with a small diamond. "It's not much but it was my mother's. I was going to propose to Susan, the day they took her. I never had the chance." He closed the box and put it in his pocket. "So, when we rescue her, I'm going to ask her. But only if I have your permission." He waited for the Doctor to answer but he remained silent. "You are all she ever talks about. She loves you dearly."

The Doctor smiled. "I've never forgotten her. Ever. She's too important to me. So." He paused. "I heartily give my permission. No man is perfect for her but you are."

David frowned. "Why's that?"

"Because you're human." The Doctor laughed. "Susan loves you and I will not take that away from her as it break her heart and your heart. Once your heart is broken, you'll search and search for her. Would you do that?"

"Forever." David said simply.

"Then you deserve her." The Doctor tapped his shoulder. "If you stopped looking for her and then you would not deserve her." The pair of them laughed. "Come on. Let's get her back." Giving a wide grin.

She kept her eyes closed in the water. Her body floating like a feather in the air. That's how they kept her; in a tube of water with breathing apparatus and wires connected to her body. She could hear them moving around and speaking in their monotone voices. How could she be so stupid? She should have gone into hiding when she regenerated or tried to get into contact with her grandfather. Susan opened her eyes and saw the Daleks milling around the room, some stared up at her and others were working at the computers.

She cried out as they pumped a substance into her body. "No!" She screamed but the water muffled her screams.

"The Doctor is here." The monotone voice of a new Dalek entered the room. "He was spotted in London."

"Good." A second Dalek said. "He will be here soon and we can destroy him."

"What of the female?" The first one spoke again.

A third turned. "She is only important until the Doctor arrives. He will do anything to make sure she lives. They are kin."

Susan looked at each of them, panicking spread through her body. She needed to get out. To save the Earth. David. Her Grandfather. Herself. In that order. The Daleks were dangerous but these Daleks were here for a reason and she did not know why they were even doing this. Why can't they just leave the humans alone?

"The female is awake." The second Dalek spoke. "Begin tests again." Susan knew what was coming. She braced herself and tried to ignore what was to come but she couldn't ignore it and the screams came. It felt like electric shocks ran through her veins but it was a hot substance that they were going to use against the Doctor as soon as he arrived to save Susan.

The small group moved towards their location. "Does Amy know what she's doing?" Tyler asked the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed. "Amy knows what she is doing." The watched the red head move along the shadows. She placed a small device against the door and quickly moved away. "See. I only pick the best."

"What has she put there?" David asked as Amy quickly ran back towards them.

"A listening device." A new voice joined them. "Hello Sweetie." River smiled as she moved up next to Rory. "I got your message. Who is in there?"

The Doctor didn't answer and pressed some buttons on the hand-held computer. "Someone." They heard the monotones of the Daleks which were soon followed by muffled screams. "No. No!" He growled angrily. "They'll pay!"

River placed a hand on the Doctor's arm to stop him from charging in there. "Stop! I don't know who is in there but you have to stop and think. Don't let your anger overcome you." The Doctor nodded silently as he listened to Susan's screams. The sounds were killing him to listen to. River reached over and took the hand-held computer, turning off the sounds. "What is your plan?" Amy had returned silently.

"I need to see inside first and find out what they want with her." The Doctor gritted his teeth to stop himself from running inside and offering himself for Susan. "What do they want with her?"

"Who is it?" River repeated herself.

"His granddaughter." Amy whispered to River.

"What?" River gasped. "This is dangerous."

"Of course it is." The Doctor spun around to face River. "Now you know why I need you!" He crawled away. "Let's get inside. Getting Susan out is our priority. Nothing else!" Looking around at the others. "Understand?" The all nodded and agreed.

**A/N: Probably be about 5 chapters long. Not sure yet. Will let you know.**

**Responses from chapter 1:**

**Romana-II: **I agree with Susan not being a companion but it is public opinion. :D Daleks are a pain so it is good to bring them in. :D Hope you enjoy the story. :D

**MissSwissish:** Glad you like it. :D

**ProfessorSong:** Oooh! I love every episode I've found with Susan in it! :D I advise you to watch more! :D

**Marauder no. Five: **Thank you. :D

**gnomexmeg:** I agree! Susan does need to come back. You never know, the Moff might bring her back for the 50th Anniversary. If we're lucky. :D glad you LOVE the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: He Will Never Give Up**

The young girl, who helped the Doctor find Tyler, was called Sapphire and she was good at getting into small spaces and remaining hidden. She was the one who found the entrance through a ventilation shaft. The Doctor smiled when she told him the location. "Genius! I love this girl!" He grinned. "Right, I'm going to leave tonight. Best to go in the dark. Less likely to be caught."

"Yes but at night is when it is the most dangerous. Daleks everywhere." Tyler spoke as they poured over maps. "There is a tunnel which leads close to the entrance. We can leave through this manhole."

"What about this manhole?" River pointed to the manhole which was closer to the hidden entrance than the one Tyler pointed out. "It's closer and would be easier to get into the building."

"No. The Daleks have it covered and sealed off. They know we hide underground." Tyler spoke. "Best to get above by going where they least expect us."

"Good." The Doctor said as he stood up straight. "Plus, the less of us who go, the less likely we'll be caught and easier for people to get us out." He turned to face the rest of them. "David, are you sure you want to come? You can't let your emotions rule you." David only nodded silently. "David! You have to promise that you won't do anything stupid when we find Susan, no matter what state she is in."

"I promise. I just want her out safe and sound." David nodded and stared down at the maps.

"Do we know where she is being held?" River asked.

"Main control room." Tyler spoke and pointed to the plan of the building. "Are you leaving now?" Looking towards the Doctor.

The Doctor took a deep breath and stood still for a moment. "Yes. Let's leave." He, Amy, Rory, River, and David. Tyler had volunteered to stay behind and be the one to help them if they get caught. The moved quickly and quietly through the tunnels. When they reached the manhole, where they were going to reach the surface; the Doctor left first. Slowly followed by the others.

Once reaching the door, the Doctor opened it and the quickly filed inside. "This way." David whispered and they moved to the left. "I don't want to think of the worst." He whispered to the Doctor as the pair of them walked side by side.

"Don't think the worst. She'll be fine. We'll get to her in time." The Doctor put his hand on David's shoulder. "Once you are out of here, you can propose to her." He chuckled softly as they approached another door. "Stop." He signalled to the others as he stepped forward and glanced out of the door. There was not a Dalek in sight. "Something is not right."

"What is it?" River whispered loudly.

"I cannot see any Daleks."

"What?" She whispered loudly once again in shock. "Can you see Susan?"

"No..." He stopped as he looked in the right of the room. "Oh no!" He immediately unlocked the door. The sound of his sonic screwdriver echoed in the corridor. He wrenched the door open and rushed inside, followed by a series of "No's" and "Doctor!" He didn't care. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Susan. She was his priority. He ran down the steps, metal clanking under his feet. "Susan!" He cried as he stood in front of her. He stared at her unconscious form in the tube of water.

The others had joined him and looked on in shock. David stepped forward, ahead on the Doctor. "Sue!" He gasped, placing his hand on the glass and fell to his knees in shock. "What have they done to you?" Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at her form. "What have they done to her?" He stood up and spun around to face the Doctor. "If they've killed her, I'll kill you!"

The Doctor was still looking up at his granddaughter. He was breathing slowly as he looked for a way to get her out. "Give me a moment." He looked around the room and immediately rushed to the nearest computer, which was on. "She's alive. Just." He hit a few buttons but nothing. "How could they do this? This isn't the Dalek's way of doing stuff!" He ran his hand through his hair. "They must know she is a Gallifreyan and they would have killed her but they haven't. Why?"

"You already know the answer." River spoke softly as she searched for a way to get Susan free.

"Me." The Doctor sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair again. "Bad idea! Bad bad idea!"

"Why?" David asked. He had turned back to face Susan, his eyes not leaving her face.

"No one should ever use the people I love to get me!" The Doctor growled as he picked up a discarded chair. "That is the worst thing anyone could do!" Lifting the chair up. "Especially when it is my family." He threw the chair at the glass tube, causing it to break and shatter with water pouring out, along with Susan's unconscious body.

"Susan!" David rushed forward and held her body up. "Please wake up! Please!" He begged. "She's freezing."

The Doctor stepped forward, took his coat off and placed it over Susan. He pressed his fingers against her neck. "She's alive." He began pulling off the tubing. From her nose, mouth, arms and legs. "Susan?" He asked in a panic when she didn't wake up.

River moved forward and ran her computer over the top of her. "She's alive. Only just." She frowned as she read the readings. "They've stopped one of her hearts. David, lie her down."

"What?" David spoke in shock and quickly lay her down as River stepped forward. River immediately began compressions on her chest. David kept hold of Susan's hand as River continued to try and jump start her heart. "Come Susan! Please!"

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Why not? Sorry for it being so short. Next chapter is a little longer.**

**Responses from Chapter 2:**

**Romana-II: **I love Romana! She is my second favourite companion. :D I love the earlier Doctor Who episodes as they build up the character of the Doctor which is still being shown in later Doctors. I did have a typo but changed it now.

**Dessmond Williams: **Awww thank you. This will be a 5 or 6 chapter story. I wanted to say that Susan was the Doctor's granddaughter because it would show why the Doctor acts or will act to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Run!**

"Move." Rory pushed River away and he examined Susan. "Which side?"

River held the scanner over Susan. "Her right." She continued to hold the scanner over Susan as Rory began to punch her chest. "You'll break her ribs."

"Better to break her ribs and start her heart again than not break her ribs and let her die." Rory said quickly as he continued to hit Susan's chest.

"Her other heart is still going but if we don't get her other heart going, she'll go into shock." River looked at her scanner and bent her head down to listen to her breathing. "She's still breathing but barely." Rory continued to hit the right side of Susan's chest.

Susan's eyes flew open and gasped in breath. "What?" She looked around her, her hand gripping Rory's arm. She barely had time to register who was around her when a set of strong arms wrapped around her. She recognised that person's smell. "David." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You got me! You found me!" She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly. "Don't let me go again." She sobbed against him.

He held her tightly, finding it unbelievable that she was back in his arms and alive. "He's here. Your grandfather's back."

"What?" She pulled back. "He shouldn't be here." She looked around, expecting to see an old man but there was no old man. "What? Where?" She looked back at David and then back at the two strange men in the room.

"Hello Susan." A young man with dark floppy hair stepped forward.

Susan looked back and gasped. "Grandfather?" She whispered as he knelt next to her. "You look so young." She narrowed her eyes. "Which body?"

The Doctor avoided her gaze. "Eleventh."

"Eleventh? Grandfather." She scolded him but could not help smiling. "Hello." She grinned widely and the two met in a tight hug. But she then gasped. "You can't be here. This is a trap!" She gripped his upper arms and looked around. "You have to go! Now!"

"Not without you!" The Doctor said sternly and cupped her cheeks. "I'm not leaving you behind this time." He looked up at David. "You'll have to carry her." David nodded slightly and lift her up into his arms as he stood up straight.

"Stop!" A monotone voice spoke. The room lit up brightly and slowly filled with Daleks.

"Why did you come?" Susan spoke quietly to the Doctor, who stood to his full height, facing the nearest Dalek. "Don't." She flinched when a Dalek moved behind her and David, which moved forward slowly towards them. Susan kept her arms tight around David's neck. "David..." She whimpered against him.

"No one move!" Another Dalek voice spoke. Every person stood still as the Daleks surrounded them. "Which is the Doctor?"

"I'm here." The Doctor stepped forward. "You have made one big mistake!" He spoke quietly, which was worse than shouting. "One very big mistake." He walked up to the nearest Dalek, who did not move back. "Do you know who she is?" Pointing at Susan.

"A companion of the Doctor." A Dalek answered to his right. "She has two hearts which concludes she is from Gallifrey and an enemy of the Daleks."

"Yes she is!" The Doctor spun around to face the speaking Dalek. "But she is my family! My granddaughter! Never ever use my family against me! That is twice as bad as using my friends to get to me!" He growled at the Dalek, staring right into its eye stalk. "So I suggest you run because right now you are in more danger than we shall ever be."

The Daleks remained still for a moment. "Activating holding cell." The Doctor was immediately contained in the holding cell. "The Doctor is imprisoned."

The others looked at him in shock. "No..." Susan gasped. "I've only just got you back." She stared at the relatively calm Doctor, who nodded silently to her.

River on the other hand was ready for this. She was a clever woman and when it came to the Doctor, she knew his every move and occasionally his every thought. "What do you intend to do with him?" They said no word. "Kill him? Of course you will. It is the most obvious answer." She shrugged a shoulder and looked around the room at every Dalek in sight. There wasn't many of them. She could count 15 but 15 would be able to kill the entire planet.

"Don't." Susan pleaded with River. "It's useless." She was still in David's arms. He was intent on keeping her safe plus she was weak and probably unable to walk just yet. "We have to get out of here somehow." Susan whispered to David, who nodded silently as he stared at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked around the room, his gaze fixed upon the nearest computer station. Everything seemed to be simple human computer technology but that had been adapted to accommodate Daleks. It was going to be complicated but he knew that River would be able to distract the Daleks and be able to disarm his holding cell. "Now River!" He shouted and the woman rushed forward to the computer, using her gun to distract the Daleks. She ducked their rays and hit the right buttons to free the Doctor.

Once freed the Doctor rushed next to River and began typing something into the computer. The others rushed out of danger, close to where they had entered the room. "Get out!" The Doctor shouted to them. "We won't be long!" He was busy on the computer whilst River was shooting at the Daleks. "You know I don't approve of guns."

"But when it comes to Daleks, you do." She grinned at him as she shot at the Daleks.

"No I do not." He ducked as a ray shot over his head.

"You will." River teased. "Run!" She shouted at the Doctor as the Daleks got closer to them. She and the Doctor turned and ran up the steps. The whole corridor was filled with the sounds of running feet. "Faster!" River shouted as she ducked another Dalek ray.

They finally reached the exit and ran out into the open. "Behind that wall!" The Doctor shouted and every person hid behind the wall in time as the whole building exploded. Filling the air with the stench of smoke. "Is everyone all right?" He looked over the wall and saw the building collapse. "That is the end of them. Any others we can easily overthrow." The Doctor stood up straight and took a deep breath.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - -

**A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write. Didn't know how to defeat the Daleks. So I hope this is ok. Chapter 5 will be the last chapter. :D**

**Responses from Chapter 3:**

**James Birdsong:** thank you James Birdsong. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Home Time**

It was over. Finally over. All the Daleks were gone. River and Tyler searched the building and the surrounding areas and found no signs of any Daleks. The Doctor encouraged the people to come out of hiding and return to their homes. He stood out in the open and looked around as people slowly and cautiously moved through the streets. He smiled as every person was not afraid of anybody but they were terrified about walking around the next corner. He looked at every person who was nearby. One stood out. It was Susan. She was wearing an oversized coat and was wearing it tight around her.

When they returned to the secret underground hiding place, Susan was fed and allowed to rest while the others helped those who needed it. David gave Susan his long coat to cover her modesty until they could find suitable clothes for her. The Doctor slowly approached her and studied her from the back. She didn't seem scared. Even after all she had been through. He was about to walk over when another person walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. David. He smiled when Susan immediately wrapped her arm around his back and leant her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor watched for a moment before turning away. He would wait a little longer. Just to say goodbye to her. In person this time. An idea came to him. He moved in the direction of the TARDIS. He rushed through the blue doors, into the control room and in the direction of the wardrobe. He searched for the right outfit. The Doctor found it. He smiled as he took it off the rack, placed it in a bag.

He had reached the control room when he was confronted by three people. "What's in the bag?" Amy asked immediately.

"A dress." The Doctor said plainly and looked between Amy, River and Rory. They remained silent. "It's a wedding dress."

"For whom?" River asked curiously as the Doctor held the dress bag carefully over his arms.

"Susan." He chuckled. "David's going to propose so I want her to have this." He didn't say anything else and didn't let anybody else speak and left the TARDIS in silence and still carrying the dress. "You lot coming? We got a few things to do before we leave here." He walked through the streets and back to where he would hopefully find Susan. He found her in the same place.

"Grandfather!" A cheerful cry came from her when she saw him. The Doctor handed Amy the dress bag. "I thought you left." She smiled brightly as she reached him. "I have something to tell you." She smiled broadly as David reached her side. "David proposed." She held up her hand. "I obviously said yes."

"Congratulations." The Doctor smiled broadly and hugged her tightly. Once he stepped back, he looked at her with a wide grin. "I have a slight confession. I knew David was going to propose. He asked for my permission." The Doctor laughed again and turned to Amy, who handed him the dress. "This was your mother's wedding dress." He held it out to her. "If you don't want to wear it, you don't have to."

Susan took it with tears in her eyes. "I remember you showing me pictures of her wedding day. I remember that she looked beautiful in this dress." She looked down at the bag. "I'll most certainly wear it." She smiled broadly at him. "There is one other thing. Will you give me away?"

The Doctor smiled broadly. "I'd be very happy to. Just let me know date and time and I will be there."

Susan and David looked at each other and smiled widely at the other. "Well, it's today." David spoke as he wrapped his arm around Susan's shoulder. "In about an hour." The two young loves smiled widely at the Doctor, who was staring at them in shock. "We want to marry as soon as possible as life is too short. Which we found out the hard way when she was taken." He held her tighter against him. So, we thought we should marry immediately."

"So?" Susan raised an eyebrow. "Will you stay?"

"Will I stay?" The Doctor laughed. "Of course I will. We wouldn't miss this for the world."

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - –

Everything was prepared in the hour. The minister was found, a place for the wedding to take place was found and the Doctor supplied suits and outfits for the guests from the TARDIS wardrobe. The wedding was to take place in the middle of Hyde Park. There were a few guests and everyone stood with a aisle for Susan and the Doctor to walk up. There was no music as Susan and the Doctor walked up the aisle.

David looked behind him and smiled widely at the beautiful woman he was about to marry. Her dress was so beautiful on her. It was a full length strapless white gown with a lace covering on her shoulders. Her hair was left down. She looked exceptional. The Doctor was about to place Susan's hand on David's when she turned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered softly. The ceremony was short and beautiful.

The newly wed couple kissed and all the guests cheered. Everyone congratulated them with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River slowly made their way back to the TARDIS, leaving Susan with her new husband and new life. "Are you not going to say goodbye?" Rory asked.

"I hate goodbyes." The Doctor sighed heavily as he looked back over his shoulder.

The four of them walked silently back to the location of the TARDIS. When they reached the doors of the TARDIS they were stopped by a voice shouting to them. "WAIT!" They turned to see Susan running towards them, followed by David. Susan ran with her skirts in her hands and no shoes on. She stopped when she was a few feet away from them. "I want a proper goodbye this time." She kept her gaze fixed on the Doctor. "Not over the TARDIS speakers." She and the Doctor stepped towards each other. "I don't know when I'll see you again."

"You'll see me again but not like this." Gesturing to himself. "So, this is goodbye from this body." He stepped closer and the pair met in a tight hug. "I love you, my child." He whispered in her ear as they remained in their tight hug. "Live happily and let David be in charge once in a while." Susan chuckled against his shoulder. "No matter what happens, he'll be there for you."

"I know." She held tightly onto him. "I love you grandfather. Don't be a stranger." She finally stepped back from him, her hands resting on his arms.

Her grandfather leant forward and kissed her forward. "Be strong and be happy." He stepped back as his companions filed into the blue box. "I'll be seeing you but when you least expect it." He chuckled as he too went into the TARDIS but not without one last look at his last member of his family.

Susan stepped back and next to David, who put his arm around her shoulder. The couple watched as the TARDIS de-materialised in front of them. "Goodbye." Susan whispered as the blue box completely disappeared. She turned and looked up at David. "Let's go home." He smiled down at her, not saying a word and answered her by kissing her lips softly. The two left arm in arm, not looking behind them as they walked to their home, or what might be left of their home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - – - - -

**A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, it is finished. Hope you all enjoyed it and liked the ending. :D Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourite story etc.**

**Responses from chapter 4:**

**James Birdsong:** Glad you liked it!

**MayFairy: **Carole Ann Ford said that Susan was annoying like that because the producers and writers never developed the character. I love Romana! She's in my top 10 of favourite companions.

**Bianca283:** Thank you. :)


End file.
